One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to electronic communications. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to an improved quality of electronic communications by analyzing particular actions of a user.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Various attempts are being made in the industry to improve the technical quality of communications, particularly communications made using electronic communication devices. The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that in telephone networks connections between two users, typically the calls with reference to long distance and international telephone calls, are established by multiple telephony providers cooperating with each other. Generally, to avoid no or bad connections due to bugs/error codes in any one of the providers' networks' routes may be changed to another backup provider. Alternate methods of connection, for example, IP telephony networks (Voice over IP—VoIP) may face floating connection problems which may result in failure of or poor quality connection.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.